Whip Cracker
by kiss-my-ace
Summary: High school sweethearts destined to be life-long lovers, Edward and Bella were the perfectly nauseating couple that we all hate - until Tanya stepped in the picture. Now it's years later, Edward's back…and Bella has some playful vengeance in mind. AH/UST
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Prologue:**

She gripped her hands in his shirt and frantically searched his eyes for the truth. Anything she could find that showed he was lying. A sick twisted lie. But there was only one expression in his eyes that made her heart stop cold. The one emotion that she dreaded: Pity.

She was no longer apart of his picture - and he felt sorry for her. They wasted two FUCKING years of a relationship built on love, trust and honesty. And now, all that they had worked for was being ripped apart by the spawn of Satan, who had dug a stake into his heart with her dainty little CLAWS - Tanya "the-whore-bag" Denali.

No. Isabella Swan would _not_ be _thrown _off his ship. _She_ would _willingly_ walk off the plank – and plunge in the clawing waves that would rip her apart.

Releasing his shirt, she smiled without humor and turned on her heels before he could say anything more. She would not be able to hear anything more that he had to say.

"Bella, I –" his voice cracked. It was the first time she heard the charming, suave Edward Cullen falter.

And without turning her back, she did something that surprised even her. She flipped him off.

Then she smiled, and for the first time in weeks, it was genuine.


	2. The Fresh Meat Stinks

**A/N: Check out the banner for this story on my profile! **

Disclaimer: No poseo a Twilight.

**1. The Fresh Meat Stinks**

**BELLA P.O.V.**

It all started the day Tanya Denali arrived at Forks High School. There had been a buzz of excitement in the past week of a new family who had moved here from Alaska. And for a school as pathetic as ours – three hundred and fifty eight students total – it meant fresh meat. A new, shiny toy. And rumor was that this particular toy was quite the wonder.

And boy was that rumor correct.

Edward slid into a parking spot and turned off the ignition. I was sitting in the passenger seat, chewing my lip out over a Biology test that day. As I reached for the car handle, Edward stopped me. He pulled both my hands together in his large ones and smiled.

"I love you," he murmured with sincerity brimming in his emerald eyes. God, he was so beautiful. His copper hair was in its normal messy disarray. I sighed in contentment as he brushed his finger across my cheek.

"I love you, too." I smiled. He squeezed my hands and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Of course that led to a five minute make-out session. His hand, which was playing on the hem of my t-shirt, was starting to creep up under, when there was a loud thud on the door. Emmett Cullen – Edward's older brother was staring goofily at us making kissy faces through the window.

My face turned bright red as I quickly pulled away from Edward. He groaned and gave Emmett the bird.

"My apologies for my pest of a brother." I laughed and got out of the car after fixing my hair. Edward always had a fetish for my brown locks. (But, I couldn't blame him. I just waited for every chance I could get to run my hands through his wildly soft mane.)

Even though I had been dating Edward for almost two years, I still wasn't comfortable with the whole PDA thing. As a matter of fact – to let you in on a secret – I was still a virgin. Edward was such a sweetheart about it, though. He never pressured me despite our long relationship. Of course, we fooled around a lot and he'd felt me up…and down on numerous occasions, but we'd never gone further than that. I loved Edward so much – I guess I was just waiting for that perfect moment.

We were walking hand in hand together toward the entrance, when I heard a lovely peal of laughter.

Edward turned around abruptly at the noise, his hand still in mine, causing me to stumble. He would usually steady me on my clumsy feet – but he was frozen on his own two feet as my butt hit the asphalt of the parking lot. That was going to bruise.

"Jerk!" I said in mock anger, but he didn't respond. In fact, he didn't register at all. What was his problem? My gaze fell to the object of his attention and my eyes widened.

She was as stunning as everyone had gossiped about. Her frame was tall – unlike my small 5'3". She had corn silk hair that deserved its own shampoo commercial, also unlike my own boring dull brown hair. Everything screamed perfect, from her designer dress to her endless legs to her vivid blue eyes.

Ah, so the new girl was quite the catch, and…and Edward was staring right at her like an idiot. His mouth was parted slightly open in his daze. If it was open any more, he would be drooling. I didn't even think he noticed my little tumble. I angrily pulled myself off the ground and stormed away. How dare he just blatantly ogle a girl right in front of my eyes, with me sprawled on the ground no less?

I tried to keep the tears in check as I headed toward my locker. I didn't even want to check behind to see if he was trying to catch up to me. It would hurt too much to know the answer to that with my very own eyes.

I focused my attention on my notes for my Biology test instead of thinking about what the hell just happened. Then I remembered – Edward was my Biology partner and I would be seeing him in first period. I wonder if he would try to apologize. I shook my head in ridicule. Of course he would. This was Edward we were talking about. I immediately felt better.

After homeroom, I headed toward the Biology wing. Alice, my best friend, and Edward's twin, almost collided into me as she approached. She was a force to reckon with – a tiny thing standing at only five feet. Her hair was cropped short and spiked to perfection.

"Hey, Bella!" she squealed with her normal enthusiasm. It was hard not to love Alice. I remembered the first day I came to Forks, three years ago, when I was in the eighth grade. She hugged me upon entering the building and said we would be the best of friends. She was right.

I didn't even get a chance to reply before she shot off on today's gossip.

"Did you see the new girl? Her name is Tanya Denali! I wonder if she's nice. Anyways, did you see her dress? It's Gucci! I _have_ to ask where she got it from!" I looked at Alice in amazement. She said all of that without a single breath.

"Yeah, Edward seems pretty smitten with her." I grounded my teeth together, my jaws locked.

Alice's face immediately fell. "What?"

"Mhm. He was just gawking at her right in front of me like she was a piece of meat." Stinky meat.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. I always wondered what could be going on in that mind of hers. Her brain was always on speed and I could only imagine the jumble of thoughts she was sorting through.

"Maybe he was looking at something else? I mean, come on, it's Edward. He's besotted with you!" she reasoned.

"Besotted?" I quirked my eyebrow up at her choice of word.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she rolled her eyes and nudged my arm with her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess…" I replied doubtfully. Luckily I had reached the classroom before she could say anything more. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"See ya later, Ali." With a quick wave I walked into the room. Edward hadn't reached yet. I took my seat and pulled my binder out trying to cram a few more things in. I was unsuccessful though as my mind wandered over the events this morning.

_You're making a big deal out of this Bella._ I told myself. I didn't know why I was overreacting. It was probably close to that time of the month. I counted back to when I last had my period, my mind distracted.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as laughter filtered into the room. My eyes shot up and the blood in my veins ran ice cold.

Edward and Tanya had entered the room together. She playfully pushed his shoulder as giggles continued to escape from her pouty lips.

What the hell was going on?

He didn't even notice me sitting on the lab table as he continued to...to flirt with her.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation; my face was flushed as I tried not to break my pencil in half. I stared blankly at my notes as the rest of class filled in. Finally, a couple minutes later, there was a thud next to my stool as Edward dropped his backpack to the floor. I would ignore him, just as he ignored me earlier.

"Hey," he smiled, as if everything was normal. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's nice of you to finally grace your presence." Okay, so much for the ignoring him.

His eyes furrowed in confusion, and then he said something that actually did made me break my pencil.

"Where were you this morning? You just left."

Thank the heavens that Mr. Banner cut our discussion and began immediately handing out tests or I probably would have impaled him with my broken pencil.

I flew through the test and as soon as the bell rang I grabbed my backpack and practically threw the test on Mr. Banner's face as I fled the room. Great, he must think I'm a freaking spazz now.

The day went by painfully slow. The chatter was the same in every class – all revolving on our lovely Tanya Denali (who my boyfriend possibly had the hots for).

It was finally lunch time. I didn't know if I should confront Edward or not. In the end I decided to just go with the flow and let it play out. I prayed silently that we wouldn't have a repeat of Biology. Breaking pencils was one thing, but if he said shit like that during lunch, who knows what I would do with a fork or knife in my hands.

But when I entered the lunchroom, I froze. Tanya was sitting next to Edward in _MY_ spot. My heart lurched forward. It hadn't even been 6 hours and now I was being replaced? I didn't know whether to burst into tears or try acting out on that fork/knife scenario. I marched over to our table and blurted out the first thing that popped in my head:

"You're sitting in my spot." I said blankly. Edward got up and I tip-toed to give him a kiss on the lips, (you know, to stake my claim) but he turned his head at the last second so I ended up giving him an awkward kiss on the jaw.

"Sorry Bella, I let Tanya have your spot," he smiled. "Why don't you take my other side." He patted the space on the bench next to him. Whatever, it was just a spot. Not the end of the world. I gave an overly fake smile in Tanya's direction and slammed my tray down a little too loud. Edward winced in response.

"Who is this Edward?" Tanya asked sweetly. She seemed genuinely nice and that made me hate her all the more.

"Oh, this is Bella." Edward said, squeezing my hand. And that was the end of _that_ discussion.

So I was _just_ Bella? He didn't even have the nerve to introduce me as his girlfriend. _I don't think so._

"I'm his _girlfriend_," I oozed, stressing the last word as I leaned against him. Edward chuckled uncomfortably but didn't say anything more. "We've been dating for _two _years." I continued. A look of disappointment flashed in her eyes but she put on a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bella. You're boyfriend is such a doll! He's been so sweet to me - showing me around everywhere. You are so lucky." She could have at least looked at me while she was talking to me, but NO, she was staring dreamily at Edward.

I stabbed my broccoli repeatedly as Tanya babbled on and on about her move here. Alice gave me a funny look which in return I gave her a small shrug. She and Jasper, her boyfriend, had just joined us at the table. Boyfriend seemed like the wrong word to describe Jasper though – he was more like a soulmate to Alice. I wondered if that was how Edward and I were to each other. We were certainly in love, and I figured we would always be together. I'd have to ask him later – when he wasn't acting so bizarre.

Suddenly I was interrupted from my thoughts as Tanya burst into her delicate little giggles over something Edward had said. My fork stabbed a piece of broccoli particularly too hard and in an odd angle, sending it flying – right into Tanya's lap. We all froze for a few moments...and then I burst out into laughter. Alice was biting her lip, trying not to laugh and Jasper had cracked a smile. Tanya looked slightly offended.

And Edward?

"Bella? Don't be so immature. You should apologize to her!" Edward sternly chastised, finally turning to me for the first time since I had sat down.

I stared at him appalled. He had never acted like this with me. I mean it was just a dry piece of broccoli…no harm right? Apparently not, though, by the look Edward and Tanya were giving me.

I turned to look at Alice, to figure out if this was really happening. She looked just as surprised…and then something clicked inside her mind, and I saw it in her eyes: Pity.

It was just a flash, but I caught it and in that moment everything came crashing down.

And that was the beginning of Bella and Edward's downfall.

* * *

Two and a half months had passed. It was all like a horrible nightmare...that's what I at least told myself. God. I wanted to drown out all the memories and just bury my head in a pillow and scream. And that's exactly what I did, right before going to Edward's house. My eyes were bloodshot from crying, my hair was all tangled (probably looking something like a rat's nest), and now my voice sounded like a chain smoker. But that didn't stop me from tripping out of my truck and pounding on the door of his house.

_Please don't let Esme open the door. Please don't let Esme open the door…_I chanted to myself.

I loved Esme like a mom, and often times she was like my mother. With Renee living on the other side of the country, Esme stepped in and took her role, knowing that I need a maternal figure in my life. I didn't know what would happen now that me and Edward were having a…a fall out. But I knew it was hurting her to see us falling apart.

And just my luck – the door swung open and revealed a lovely lady in her late-thirties with wavy caramel hair and green eyes that were too familiar and painful to look at.

"Bella!" She gave me a hug, but then she pulled back suddenly, taking in my appearance.

She didn't need to ask any questions as she looked into my lifeless eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," she breathed, and she pulled me into another gentle hug, stroking my hair. She held me in her arms for what seemed like hours. It felt so good to just melt into her. During these two and a half months, I had been so alone. Usually when I had a problem, I would tell Edward – but since _he_ was the problem this time... Then there was Alice, but I couldn't put her in that awkward position where she had to side with either her best friend or her twin. I wasn't that cruel. Charlie was definitely out of the question and Renee was too far away. Therefore, I had built a strong fort around myself and dug a hole to hind all my emotions away. I had to protect myself.

"No matter what happens, you are still a daughter to me," she whispered, kissing my head, as I finally pulled away. Even the ever so positive Esme Cullen knew that it wasn't going to work out between Edward and I.

I would not cry in front of her.

But I couldn't help the traitorous lone tear that had slipped out in the corner of my eye. I quickly brushed it away with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Is Edward here?" I croaked out. I didn't look into her eyes – no doubt she would have that same look that everyone had been giving me recently.

Esme brushed a strand of hair that fell across my eye and nodded.

"Go on up, he's in his room." I nodded and brushed past her walked slowly up the stairs. My heart was pounding in my chest with each step I took. I felt empty, like all the energy had been zapped out of me. I hadn't been sleeping much nor had I been eating. My skin was looking unhealthy and pale – almost translucent. I had reached the door to Edward's room. I didn't know whether to knock or to just let myself in. Everything was different now. I didn't know what we were anymore. Deciding on the latter, I reached for the brass door knob but stopped when I heard his voice. He was talking on the phone.

"I – Tanya, I really don't know!" He sounded so broken and conflicted. I felt a pang in my chest. He was talking to _her_. I could imagine him now, circulating around his room with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No – I love her, Tanya!"

Suddenly my comatose state was filled with hope. He was still in love with me! Maybe it didn't have to end like this. We could work it out. That was what being in love was all about – working through all the problems just to be with one another! I was willing to –

"But, I really like you too, T. I've never really felt this way – the way I feel about you."

And just like that, my heart was broken. A clean break. I never understood heartbreak before. Of course, I had always read about it – and sympathized with the characters. Heck, I'd even cry. But it was then, that my breathing stopped. The world stopped. I just – stopped.

I turned the knob and entered the room.

"Bella." Edward didn't sound surprised. He looked just as hellish as I did. Dark circles fashioned his eyes. Wrinkled clothing, Swallow skin, and of course – his hair was sticking up in every direction. And yet, he still look as heart-breakingly beautiful as ever.

"I'll call you later," He choked. Tossing his phone on his bed, he took two steps toward me. I held out my hand to stop him. I could barely handle his presence...if he came any closer...

"You love her." I stated simply. My words were monotonous, like a machine. His troubled eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you more."

"I know."

He opened his eyes and I could see a small spark of vitality that had been missing for the past few weeks at my words. But it only lasted a second before I jumped off the ship.

"But it isn't enough."

* * *

**A/N: I hate bad grammar...so if you see any please drop me a comment or PM me. It happens...everyone's human...or maybe not...;)**

******AND BELLA WILL NOT PREGNANT IN THIS STORY...GET YO' MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER...FOR NOW ;) **


	3. A Memory You Can't Sweat Out

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Twilight.**

**2. A Memory You Can't Sweat Out**

**BELLA P.O.V.**

February 4th, 2010.

I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail before stepping onto the treadmill. I shoved the headphones into my ear and scrolled to one of my favorite metal-core songs. I turned the volume all the way up, so the music was invading my mind. Just what I needed. Starting off at a medium pace, I pushed myself harder. Within five minutes I was up to 12 mph – the fastest speed I could possibly go on these motherfuckers. My legs were a blur and my breath was ragged…but I didn't stop. My muscles were screaming in protest. I ignored them. Two weightlifters across from me were gazing at me with concern. Heck, I couldn't blame them. I pushed harder. My neck broke out into a sweat.

I was sweating out all of the memories of this day.

This was my mind's way of detoxifying the bitter resentment I, to this date, held.

About twelve minutes later, I was about to collapse. I shut the machine off and pulled the headphones from my ears. I no longer had legs.

And I loved the feeling.

The sweet burning of my muscles felt like heaven under the hot, steamy shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, lathering it up and massaging it almost erotically to my scalp. I sighed in pure bliss. After the water had turned cold, and my skin became pruny, I reluctantly shut it off and got changed. As I was taming my hair, my cell phone rang – echoing through the empty locker room.

I looked at the screen of my Blackberry. Alice.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hello to you, too, Bella," she chirped with undeterred excitement. Of course she knew today was not a particularly happy day for me.

"What do you want."

"Well…there is this new club that just opened, and I was wond–"

I cut her off. "NO. I am not in the mood to go out tonight." I was trying to untangle my hair with my brush as I balanced my phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Oh, come on Bella! This is exactly what you need!" I could just imagine her pouting face. "I will not tolerate your moping this year!"

I winced as I pulled through a particularly stubborn knot.

"You will have a lot of fun! And…and well, err…"

"Spit it out, Alice." I sighed, tossing the brush into my bag, giving up on the snarled mess.

"Well – uh, EmmetandEdwardwillbetheretoo!" Her words jumbled together.

"Come again?" I said. My heart was pounding. Of course she couldn't have said –

"Edward's going to be there."

That's all it took for me to drop my phone on the tiled floor. There was a definite crack, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The whole room was spinning around me. I quickly sat myself down on the bench near the locker and put my head between my knees as a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. It took me a few minutes to compose myself. After the hysteria had died down a fraction, I picked up my Blackberry from the floor. It had a deep crack on the screen.

Fuck. This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Instead of heading to my apartment, I sped straight to Alice's apartment she shared with her now fiancé, Jasper. I banged on the door like a madwomen until it finally swung open to reveal a scruffy man with clear blue eyes that were bloodshot and light golden hair that was just plain crazy.

"Rough night?" I chuckled despite my frantic state. He just grumbled and let me in. I walked past him down the hall and burst into the bedroom. Alice was sitting on the floor wearing a robe and painting her toenails.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said, without looking up.

"Don't you '_Hi Bella_' me! Explain to me, what the fuck is going on!" I growled at her.

Alice sighed, tightening the cap and putting the bottle of nail polish to her side.

"Okay, well Emmett and Edward are coming tonight," she said bluntly. So I didn't hallucinate her revelation earlier. The wave of nausea crept up my stomach again.

"They have been meaning to visit since they found out about Jasper and my engagement."

Sometimes it slipped my mind that Alice was siblings with Emmett and...and _him_.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, they both finally have off, so I-I invited them." Alice was guarding her expression, yet scanning mine carefully to gauge my reaction.

"For how long?" I was trying to remain cool, calm, and composed. The last three things that I was feeling at the moment.

"Er, Emmett has off for two weeks and Edward only has off for a week and a half." I took deep breaths. _Cool. Calm. Composed._

Alice really hadn't given me many details about what her siblings were up to these days. Edward – I winced at the thought of his name – had always been a tender subject for me to talk about with Alice. Clearly.

I wasn't sure how and to what extent Alice and his relationship suffered after our breakup, but I could definitely tell there was some tension. Alice had faithfully stuck with me during lunch till the end of senior year and although she never mentioned it to me, I was pretty sure she held a bit of resentment for the whorebag…I mean Tanya. Fuck, if she wasn't the biggest bitch in the entire universe.

Anyway. I knew that Emmett had opened up his own auto repair shop just last year. He had always had an infatuation with cars, so it only made sense that he now devoted his life to them. Edward on the other hand was finishing up med school. Back when Alice and I used to be roommates in college, I would always eavesdrop on her conversations with her twin. He had gone to school at Dartmouth where he juggled a heavy load of classes. Unsurprisingly, pre-med didn't weigh him down. He apparently graduated at the top one percent of his class or something with all honors, and got into Johns Hopkins for medical school – one of the best in the country. He was in his last year now.

Yeah. I still had tabs on that boy. Not that I really cared to know about his life.

_Okay, Bella. You can stop lying to yourself._

"Where are they both going to stay?" I sighed.

I shouldn't be mad at Alice. Although, I still was a little peeved at her for keeping me in the dark until the last minute. But, I mean he _was_ her brother and I had no right to keep her from seeing him due to my own issues. I had to face this situation sooner or later.

_I choose later. _My brain screamed.

"Well, that's where you come in," she said with a nervous yet hopeful smile playing on her face. "Would they be able to stay –"

"HELL NO!" I practically screamed. I didn't need her to finish to know where she was getting at. Alice didn't even flinch, but instead pounced on me.

"Oh, please, please, please, PLEASE? With a cherry on top?" She said with her bottom lip curled out. I held my hand out to shield myself from her "puppy" face. I couldn't handle that look. One look at that face and I was a goner. "They can't stay at our apartment - there is not enough room for four of us! Your apartment will be perfect!"

"NO! Shit Alice, I can't believe you would even ask!" I spat angrily at her. _I haven't even seen Edward in eight years!_

"I haven't even seen Edward in eight years!" I voiced my opinion, not giving her a chance to speak. "Seriously, how can you just expect me to let him stay in _my_ fucking apartment? And you can't just tell me something like that last minute! And – and I hate him just as he hates me!"

Alice waited until I was done flipping my shit…which was almost twenty minutes later. I collapsed on her bed, feeling very exhausted. My legs were extremely sore from my "little" exercise this morning and no doubt my mind was fried thanks to my ranting.

"Isabella Swan. First, Edward does not hate you. Far from it. Second, I _know _you do not hate him." Then she gave me a smirk. "In fact – you still care for him."

I opened my mouth to protest and tell her that was all rubbish, but she shot one menacing eyebrow up that made me shudder in fear. Damn. For such a tiny little thing, she was quite scary. And annoying.

"You've been my best friend since eight grade, Bella. So I know that you pretend to "hate" him to cover up your real feelings. He's still got you wrapped around his finger – and THAT is what you hate."

I muffled my head in her pillow, tempted to scream.

"You aren't over him," Alice said, her voice gentle. Fuck. I didn't bother objecting. We both knew she was right. She soothingly rubbed small circles on my back as I choked back tears. "But, Bella, this is your time to show him that you've changed. You are strong, independent, and hot. You don't need him in your life. You can show him that. This is the only way that you will finally get your closure after all these years."

Everything she said made sense...but that didn't mean I was willing to listen to her.

"Alice, I-I don't know..." I trailed off. Alice's eyes were determinedly blazing. She would not take no for an answer.

"You are going to see Edward tonight. You are going to look hot. You are going to make him wish he never batted an eyelash at Tanya." She sat on the bed, lifting my sagging body up. "You are going to make him _fall_ to his knees. You are going crack your whip and make him beg. You are going to make _him_ pity _himself_ for letting YOU go." Her eyes were shining, glinting with mischief.

I looked at her self-assured face.

Did I really want to do this? Could I do this? I shook my head in disbelief. Alice was delusional.

"Alice Cullen. You are out of your mind." But my voice had lost all its resolve as I sat in contemplation.

My emotions were all over the place. I needed to sort it out foremost. Where would I even start? I was feeling so many different things at that moment. Confusion. Anger. Disbelief. Excitement. Hope.

Heartache.

That would alway be there. That emptiness and longing that stung my heart.

Alice's words continued to ring and echo in my mind.

_You are going to make him pity himself for letting YOU go._

Could I do this?

I closed my eyes. My mind wandered to the day when me and Edward had finally ended. And I could only recall that one emotion in his eyes. The one emotion that had caused restless nights and chilling nightmares, even to this day. The one emotion that had haunted me for eight years: Pity.

I repeated the question to myself again. Could I do this?

I smiled. Fuck yes.

Edward Cullen was going to feel so sorry for himself. And I would be the one who cracking the whip to bring him down on his knees.

February 4th. Edward and Bella's anniversary…and now, their long-waited reunion.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Pathetically short. But perhaps a few more AWESOME reviews to help inspire me to write a long-ass chapter? One thing I hate though...when authors are all like "I"ll only update this chapter if I get _ reviews!"**

**I fucking hate that. Enough said. DID YOU KNOW YOU CAN WRITE REVIEWS TO YOURSELF? I JUST WROTE AN AWESOME, YET VERY VAIN REVIEW TO MYSELF, AND IT'S THE MOST AMUSING THING. Like seriously. Also...I'm sure most of you already know this, but have you guys seen the trailer for that "Vampires Suck" movie? It looks HILARIOUS! I cannot wait to see that...I believe it is coming out on August 18th. So if you have no idea what the fuck I am talking about, check it out on youtube! It's a must-see. If anyone has seen the trailer, I want to know your thoughts on it! Will you be seeing it?**

**Anyway, next chapter - Bella gets primped up for her meet with Edward...oooh lalaaaa :)**


End file.
